


Happy Birthday, Dean

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Color [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Dominant Reader, Dominant Sam, Multi, Submissive Dean, Threesome, Top Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: It’s Dean’s birthday. The reader and Sam decide to show him how much he’s loved.





	

Dean’s birthday is coming up. He doesn’t like to make a big deal about it and you missed it last year. You want to do something special for him, though. After all, he’s special to you. He deserves to be treated as such.

Fate works in your favor for once and no hunts turn up. You wake Dean that morning with breakfast in bed- eggs, hash browns, bacon and toast. Sam insists on adding orange juice and a fruit salad to even things out. To your surprise, he eats the whole bowl.

The day is spent doing whatever Dean wants. He drags you and Sam to a gun range, to his favorite diner down for lunch, and then home to watch Untouchables. He curls up against Sam’s side, legs thrown over your lap.

As the movie draws to a close, you let your hands slip softly over Dean’s calves, drifting upward even as Sam’s hands begin to play around his torso. Dean squirms a little.

“Shhh,” you sooth. “Let us take care of you.”

He’s blushing. Sam’s hands are on his belly, yours on his thighs. “You’ve done so much already.”

“You’re special to us,” Sam murmurs. “Let us show you.”

Dean bites his lip, looking hesitant. He’s been nervous about his body lately. You’re not sure why, but you want to show him how beautiful you think he is.

“Okay,” he says softly. He tilts his head back to look up at Sam. “Okay.”

Sam grins and kisses him, slow and deep. You watch with a smile as Dean melts into the bigger man’s arms. His legs spread a little, one slipping off your lap so he can brace his foot against the floor and push up into your hands. You take the opportunity to move your hands higher. He’s already hard in his jeans and his hips jerk into your touch.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” you suggest, curling your fingers into his belt loops and tugging gently.

“Sounds good to me,” Sam growls, hooking his arms behind Dean’s shoulders and knees, and lifting him.

Dean frantically throws his arms around Sam’s neck, letting out a startled sound. He holds on tight as Sam carries him down the hall to the bedroom. You trail behind. Everything you need is already laid out on the nightstand and while you usually wouldn’t play in here, tonight is different.

Your sub whines softly when he sees the lube you set out earlier. Sam lays him on the bed and stretches out beside him.

“The usual rules still apply,” he tells the older man. “If you feel the need to safeword, don’t hesitate. Tonight is about you.”

“Okay,” Dean says, gazing up at Sam. “How does this work?”

“You lie still and let us handle everything.”

With that, Sam kisses him again. While Dean is distracted, you begin unbuttoning his shirt. Each inch of soft, golden, freckled skin that is revealed makes your mouth water.

Dean lifts up so you can pull his shirt out from under him. Sam moves lower, mouthing gently at the line of Dean’s throat. You quickly strip him of his jeans and boxers as well, tossing them aside in favor of getting your hands on his legs again.

“Beautiful,” you coo, bending to press a kiss just above his kneecap.

“‘M not…”

“Shhh,” Sam breaths. “Don’t speak. Just listen and feel.”

Dean makes a small sound in his throat, but quiets down. You shift lower on the bed, rubbing your cheek against the soft hair on his calves. The muscles are strong when you curl your fingers around them, gently massaging. You slowly work your way up his legs, shoulders fitting between his thighs.

Sam has moved from Dean’s neck to his collarbone and shoulder. His fingers play softly over the smaller man’s nipples.

“So soft,” Sam tells him. “I love how soft you are. Love the way you feel under my hands.”

Said hands curl behind Dean’s neck and pull him up into another kiss before pressing his shoulders to the mattress, holding him there when Sam wraps sinful lips around one perky nipple. His eyes fall shut and he looks so happy to be there, his mouth on his lover.

You watch this intently for a moment before returning to your own task- kissing and nibbling your way up the insides of Dean’s thighs. Where Sam is solid muscles, Dean has a soft strength. His body is deceptive. You know he could lift you easily, and he could probably lift Sam if he needed to. People see Sam and his size, and expect his strength. Dean hides behind layers of clothes and a give-em-hell attitude, and no one expects the power simmering just under the surface. Sam may love Dean’s softness, but you love his strength.

You’ve reached the tops of his thighs now, that silky-smooth crease of skin on either side. His cock is hard, perfect curve against his belly, and you ignore it in favor of his hip bones. They’re not as sharp as Sam’s, but you can’t complain. While two of Sam would be nice, the contrast between your lovers is better.

Dean’s stomach is the softest part of him. You and Sam reach it at the same time. You move to Dean’s left, Sam still on Dean’s right, and eventually you trade places. Now it’s your turn to kiss Dean. You caress his shoulders and chest, feeling his soft sigh against your lips.

“I love you, Dean,” you whisper. “You’re so strong, but you give up control so completely and it never ceases to amaze me.”

“I trust you,” he says softly, body arching into Sam’s mouth on his hip bones.

“And I feel so blessed knowing that.”

Dean smiles, one hand coming up to brush your hair back from your face. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to touch your cock now,” you warn, one hand slipping lower on his belly. The head of his erection bumps against your fingertips.

“Please.”

Sam grins almost wickedly and ducks his head down to mouth at the base of Dean’s cock. You rub your fingertips lightly over the head, loving the way Dean groans and throws his head back. His throat pulses beneath your mouth when you lean down to leave your mark there.

“Roll over for us,” Sam says, sitting up.

Dean obeys quickly. He starts to tuck his knees under himself, but Sam stops him with on hand in the small of his back. The sub stills immediately, green eyes gazing up at you.

He gasps softly when Sam spreads his ass cheeks and blows softly across his hole. You grin, sitting up and gently petting Dean’s hair.

“Love your ass,” Sam almost growls, kneading the round globes. “Love the way it feels, the way it bounces on my cock. Love these little freckles only we get to see.” he traces a pattern over the freckles in question with the tip of his tongue. “So perfect for us.”

“There’s lotsa guys with asses like mine,” Dean mumbles.

You frown and grab his face in your hands, forcing him to look at you. “Sam may have a particular fondness for your ass, Dean, but we’re not dating you because of it. We’re dating you because we’re both head-over-heels in love with the man said ass is attached to.”

Dean’s blushing deeply, fingers curling into the comforter he’s lying on.

“You’re more than just your ass,” Sam says, sliding up to blanket Dean with his body and press kisses along his jaw. “Your ass is just a really nice perk.” he rolls his hips, grinding his clothed erection against Dean. He sits up, straddling Dean’s thighs, and runs his hands down the smaller man’s back. “Fucking stunning, Dean. How’d we get so lucky?”

Dean can only moan helplessly, arching his back to press into Sam.

“What do you need, Dean?” you ask, playing connect the dots with the freckles on his upper back.

“Well, you’re both wearing too many clothes, for starters,” he says. “But I don’t want you to stop touching me.”

You weren’t expecting that. “What if I undressed while Sam stays with you, and then we’ll trade?”

“I guess.”

“Yes or no, pet.”

He draws a deep breath at the word. “Yes.”

You get off the bed and quickly strip. Sam accommodates for you by leaning forward to cover Dean again, nuzzling behind his ear. As soon as you’re naked, you take Sam’s place. Dean’s body is firm and hot against your own. He’s tense, but relaxes a little when Sam rejoins you.

“Please fuck me,” the older man whispers, almost as if he’s ashamed to ask for such a thing.

“Do you deserve that?” Sam prompts. You shoot him a puzzled look.

Dean’s already shaking his head. “No, no, I don’t, I know I don’t-”

You silence him with a kiss, feeling Sam curl an arm around Dean’s middle.

“Stop that,” you scold. “What have we been telling you?”

“That… that I’m beautiful and you love me,” he says hesitantly.

“That’s right.” You hold his face in your hands. “I know it sounded like a bit of a trick question, but the answer is yes. Yes, you deserve to be fucked if that’s what you want. Yes, you deserve our love and attention. The answers is yes, Dean.”

There are tears forming in the corners of his eyes when Sam lays kisses along his shoulders. “Let’s try again,” the bigger man says. “Do you deserve that?”

Dean lets out a choked sob, eyes squeezing shut as tears begin to fall. “Yes,” he gasps. “Yes.”

You and Sam gently sooth away your sub’s tears, murmuring soft words until he’s worked through whatever emotions he was grappling with. Only when he’s calm does Sam produce lube from seemingly thin air- he must have grabbed it when he was undressing- and begin to work Dean open.

The smaller man does his best to try and get Sam to speed things up, but your fellow dominant is careful to not give in. Tonight’s about Dean and what Dean needs, and right now the last thing he needs is to be fucked into the mattress.

“I’m not going to fuck you, Dean,” Sam promises. Dean makes a sound of protest that you kiss away. “We’re going to make love to you.”

With that, Sam pulls his fingers out and slides into Dean in one well-practiced move. Dean gasps and pushes back into the penetration.

“So good for us” you praise. “So good.”

“Want to be inside you,” Dean whines, grabbing at your hands. “Please.”

Sam sits up, pulling Dean’s hips along with him. You worm your way underneath him. You can feel Dean’s cock, hot and hard against your thigh. He braces himself with his elbows on either side of your head, eyes intent on yours. You wrap one hand around his erection and line him up.

“Ready,” you say, glancing up to meet Sam’s gaze.

The huge man shifts his weight forward, pushing Dean down onto- into- you. You moan as you’re filled completely. Dean sighs, head falling forward to press his forehead against your shoulder.

“I love you,” you say quietly. You reach past Dean to curl your fingers into Sam’s. “Both of you.”

Sam bends over Dean’s back, mouthing at the base of his neck. Every motion of his hips grinds Dean into you. Neither you nor Dean have any control. You can only wrap your arms around Dean, the muscles of his back firm beneath your hands.

Things come to a peak slowly. There’s no grand explosion like you can pull out of your boys during an intense scene. It’s almost better this way, though. More intimate. You climax first, body shaking beneath Dean’s and clenching to draw him into his own orgasm. He lies limp on top of you, echoing Sam’s moans when the other dominant reaches his own conclusion.

Dean is loose and pliant, allowing you and Sam to clean him up and make him drink some water, but he’s also more than ready to curl up under the covers when it’s time. He tucks you against his chest and Sam envelops him from behind.

“Thank you,” Dean says,  voice muffled by his face pressed into your hair. “I needed that.”

“Happy birthday, Dean,” you reply, planting a soft kiss on his collarbone.

That’s all the response he needs.


End file.
